This application is a continuation-in-part of U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 845,415 filed Oct. 25, 1977, now abandoned, and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,740 issued Oct. 19, 1971 for a DATA PROCESSING SYSTEM WITH CIRCUITS FOR TRANSFERRING BETWEEN OPERATING ROUTINES, INTERRUPTION ROUTINES AND SUBROUTINES and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,741 issued Oct. 19, 1971 for a DATA PROCESSING SYSTEM WITH INSTRUCTION ADDRESSES IDENTIFYING ONE OF A PLURALITY OF REGISTERS INCLUDING THE PROGRAM COUNTER and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,710,324 issued Jan. 9, 1973 for a DATA PROCESSING SYSTEM and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,999,163 issued Dec. 21, 1976 for a SECONDARY STORAGE FACILITY FOR DATA PROCESSING SYSTEM and assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.
U.S. Patent Application Ser. No. 845,055 filed Oct. 25, 1977 for a CENTRAL PROCESSOR FOR PROCESSING VARIABLE LENGTH INSTRUCTIONS, now abandoned, as assigned to the same assignee as the present invention.